


Пылай

by Yoshioko



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshioko/pseuds/Yoshioko
Summary: Внутри Лио и Гало пылает огонь, который невозможно потушить.





	Пылай

— Лио! Лио! Лио! Ну взгляни же на меня! — хнычет Гало, чуть ли не катаясь у коллеги в ногах.

Лио стал пожарным сразу после решения проблем с Крэйем и опалёнными. Ему некуда было податься, и Гало предложил ему тушить пожары вместо того, чтобы устраивать их. Фотия шутку не оценил, но всё же согласился на предложение. Мtйс и Гуэйра пожелали другу удачи, однако не последовали за ним. Характера Гало они бы не выдержали, им с лихвой хватило и во время сражения с психом-президентом. А вот Лио теперь приходится учиться хладнокровию и выдержке.

И с тех самых пор Тимос отлипнуть не может от нового друга-старого врага, всё время крутясь рядом с ним. Лио держится из последних сил, чтобы не избавиться от выражения вечного энтузиазма на чужом лице с помощью кулаков, но после битвы он с агрессией завязал. Не насовсем, конечно, иначе как бы он вообще здесь продержался несколько месяцев?

— Лио-о, — Гало садится рядом с Фотией на диван, находящийся в комнате отдыха. — Не игнорируй меня. Как же мы будем пожары тушить, если не подружимся?

Вздохнув, Лио отодвигает от себя парня, закатывая глаза. Что ж у него за жизнь такая тяжёлая-то? То родился мутантом, то в войну с Крэйем ввязался, то вот с этим чудаком вместе работать начал. Он, вроде, не глупый, но в такие моменты сомневается в своём здравомыслии. Вдруг ещё что похуже учудит? Например, захочет взять пример с Тимоса и станет таким же неуправляемым, а кому оно надо?

— Ли—

— Чего тебе? — Фотия поворачивается к синеволосому, стараясь сохранить равнодушие во взгляде.

— Ого, ты ответил! — широко улыбнувшись, Тимос хватает коллегу за ладонь. — А я думал, ты вдруг немым стал.

— Да я и не сомневался, что ты именно так и думал, — шепчет Лио, пытаясь вырвать свою руку из стальной хватки. — Так чего тебе?

— Ты что, не слушал, что я тебе пять минут назад рассказывал? Тогда я повторю!

И Гало принимается воодушевлённо рассказывать о своих планах, в которых Лио играет главную роль: поход в пиццерию, кино, парк, в заново отстроенное здание администрации. Он хочет стать другом для Лио, очень старается и желает получить такую же отдачу в ответ. Да если даже и не получит, его прыти хватит и на двоих.

— …там такая вкусная пицца! Ты просто обязан туда сходить! Вместе со мной, конечно, я тебе столько расскажу!

— Мне уже хватило, — вздыхает Фотия, падая на диван спиной.

— Хватило? Так мы никуда ещё не ходили! — Гало плюхается рядом, отчего Лио чуть подпрыгивает. — Это же так весело!

— Слишком. Я не любитель подобного. Лучше уж посидеть в тишине и спокойствии, о существовании которых кое-кому, видимо, не известно.

— Кому? — искренне удивляется Гало, выглядя в этот момент по-забавному мило благодаря раскрывшемуся рту и округлившимся глазам. Фотия прыскает, что-то приятное разливается у него в груди. — Что смешного?

— Ничего, — Лио отворачивается, так как не может сдержать смех, а если так и дальше продолжится, то Гало точно обидится.

— Да что смешного-то? — Тимос непонимающе смотрит на подрагивающие плечи Лио, после кладя на них ладонь и разворачивая к себе парня. — Это ты надо мной?

Лио смотрит в лазурные радужки напротив и затихает. Почему он раньше не замечал, что у Гало такие красивые глаза, да и сам он весь красивый? На него кучками девушки вешались бы, не будь он таким отмороженным. Только волосы вызывают вопросы. Как же они держатся в такой форме? Но и к ним привыкнуть можно. Наверное, этот неугомонный всё ещё ребёнок и не давал возможности разглядеть себя, будучи всё время в движении. А сейчас они лежат рядом, затаив дыхание и замерев. Можно вдоволь насмотреться.

И почему в груди так горячо? Неужели промар вернулся? Лио озадачен, ведь он думал, что его огонь окончательно исчез, или есть другая причина? Может, крепкие руки Гало, его тёплые объятия, счастливая улыбка, жизнерадостность и беззаботность вызывают такой эффект? Был ли Фотия когда-нибудь таким? Или всегда думал лишь о том, как спасти свою шкуру, не находя времени для веселья.

Завидует ли он Гало? Несомненно, но Лио знает, что тому пришлось многое пережить, и всего ему удалось добиться самому. У него погибли родители, сгорел дом, но он нашёл новую семью, своё призвание, своё счастье. Получится ли это когда-нибудь у Фотии? Он надеется, что рядом с этим чудаком, — да.

— Ты не ответил, — чужое лицо слишком близко, и Лио вздрагивает, когда обнаруживает это.

— Да так, вспомнил кое-что… — хочется сбежать подальше от этих жарких прикосновений и испытывающего взгляда.

— И что же? — не отстаёт Гало, всё приближаясь.

— Как ты поцеловал меня, а потом с ума сходил, — на щеках обоих вспыхивает румянец. Лио помнил, как Гало был тогда смущён, и посчитал, что сможет так отвязаться от надоедливого общества, но это привело к абсолютно противоположному.

— Это был мой первый поцелуй!

Лио не признается, что и у него тот поцелуй первый — иначе подпортит репутацию крутого парня. Такие, как он, должны получать внимание со всех сторон и уметь всё, на что только способны — и на что не способны. Так зачем упоминать, что раньше в жизни он никогда не целовался?

— Считай, что ты сохранил первый поцелуй, потому что это было так неумело, что я пришёл в себя именно из-за этого, так как не мог больше это терпеть, — фыркает Лио, закусывая нижнюю губу от неловкости.

Надежда на то, что Гало отвяжется, угасает с каждой секундой. В парне столько настойчивости, что ничто не способно пробить его уверенность в своих собственных силах. Оттого, как он зло зыркает, Лио съёживается. Неужели обиделся?

— Так научи меня. Раз так говоришь, значит, целовался много, и опыт имеешь.

Фотия подвисает. Не этого ожидал, как минимум — перевести тему на другую темы, — максимум — спровадить Гало. Ситуация точно не должна была принимать такие обороты. И что теперь делать? Неужто и правда целоваться?

— Иногда ты несёшь такие глупости, точнее всё время. Давай лучше в твою пиццерию пойдём, — Лио пытается встать, но Гало слабо хватает его за плечо и возвращает на диван.

— Учи, — в его взгляде столько напора, что сложно отказать.

Тимос мягко поглаживает шею Лио большим пальцем, тем самым надеясь избавиться от смущения, но то накатывает ещё сильнее. У него пылают лицо и сердце — и это то, что он не сможет потушить. Всё-таки не каждый пожар следует гасить.

Волосы Лио пахнут цитрусами. Это Гало чувствует, приблизив своё лицо к чужому. Глаза мальчишки словно фиалки, они завораживают своей глубиной. Тимос не в силах противиться потоку чувств. Да и зачем? Он всегда стремился достигать цели, и сейчас перед ним очередная цель — Лио. Так почему бы и её не достигнуть?

— Гало… — шепчет Фотия, глубоко вдыхая.

Сильные ладони поглаживают юное лицо, даря комфорт и безопасность. Хочется раствориться в этой тягучей атмосфере, и Лио делает это, прикрывая глаза, чувствуя дыхание Гало. Секунда, другая — и их губы соприкасаются, легко и невесомо, словно пробуя.

Парни тонут в приятных ощущениях, хотя только недавно ругались. Как они пришли к этому? Хотели — а точнее Гало хотел ведь подружиться, даже и не думая, что между ними может быть что-то большее. И что происходит в данный момент? Они целуются. Лио никогда не представлял себя в подобных обстоятельствах. Ну если чуть-чуть… больше трёх раз.

Это так приятно, по коже пробегаются мурашки, и живот скручивает сладостным спазмом. В груди трепет, и кажется, что ничто на свете не может быть желаннее, чем поцелуй с Гало, поэтому Лио прижимается ещё ближе, растворяясь в таком большом и домашнем Тимосе. Значит ли это, что и он обрёл свою семью?

И, похоже, поход в пиццерию на сегодня откладывается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> как же тут сложно

**Author's Note:**

> как блин разбираться на этом вашем ао3


End file.
